


i wanna stay here (can you feel the rush?)

by bobarutos



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Biting, Kim Geonhak is Flustered Mess, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, My First Work in This Fandom, Son Dongju Likes Teasing Him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobarutos/pseuds/bobarutos
Summary: Dongju has a habit of biting people, fortunately Geonhak loves him enough to bear the pain.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	i wanna stay here (can you feel the rush?)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this GIF (https://media4.giphy.com/media/l0EoAl1ECVSSWuwr6/giphy.gif) that I saw on Twitter that instantly reminded of these two! I’ve also read like every fanfic of Dongju and Geonhak and need more, so I’m writing it myself haha! Title taken from Blue Hour by TXT which is a BOP.

Dongju liked to bite his members. It was something that all of them endured since they were trainees. Somehow, a member’s hand or arm would always end up in Dongju’s mouth and met its fate of being chewed on by the group’s maknae. 

However, Dongju had one target for his biting, and that was Geonhak. He would bite Geonhak whenever he had the chance, which was frequently as the older boy was quite affectionate. Geonhak was always pulling him into hugs or cuddling him while he was napping at the broadcast stations. Dongju’s mouth would always find its way to Geonhak’s hand or arm, which he would then sink his teeth into. In response, Geonhak would always wince in pain and warn, “Son Dongju, if you leave a mark, I will kill you,” but Dongju knew they were empty promises and continued to bite him. 

Dongju always considered him and Geonhak brothers or groupmates until eventual feelings of uncertainty began to protrude into his heart. Suddenly, Dongju felt his stomach twirling around like a tornado every time Geonhak held his hand or hugged him. That feeling, which dramas and musicals always talked about, which Dongju always dismissed as silly fiction, was real, and he felt it. 

These feelings were not one-sided, as Geonhak felt these new emotions too. He began to look at Dongju unconsciously through a different lens, as more than the youngest of the group and the member he liked to tease, but as irresistible. Geonhak’s heart rate now began to elevate whenever the younger clung onto him or batted his eyelashes to get what he wanted from Geonhak.

Eventually, Geonhak, who was known for having a short temper and having a soft spot for Dongju, reached his tipping point. All of the members had a rare day off, and Geonhak and Dongju decided to spend it together. The pair would frequently hang out together even if they had a day off, and the members would joke that they were glued at the hip. 

The pair sat together in Geonhak’s bed, watching Toy Story. Dongju had insisted they watched the Disney movie, pouting when Geonhak said, “You’ve watched that movie how many times? Choose any other movie Ju.” 

However, Geonhak was smitten with Dongju and could never say no to the younger. As expected, he caved and let the Dongju watch the animated film, secretly smiling when the boy quoted the cartoon characters with a bright smile on his face. 

Geonhak sneakily tried to wrap his arms around Dongju while watching the movie but got caught by him. “You want to hold me hyung?” Dongju said casually, making Geonhak go wide-eyed. “Uh, yeah,” Geonhak stammered back, trying not to sound nervous. 

“Shit, shit, shit,” swore Geonhak in his brain. “Dongju is going to make fun of-” but Geonhak’s thoughts were cut off by Dongju snaking his way into his arms. Placing Geonhak’s arm over his shoulder, he nestled into the older boy’s chest. 

“That okay, hyung?” asked Dongju softly, making Geonhak’s heart race. “Yes Ju, it’s fine.” Geonhak promised the younger, focusing his attention back on the movie. 

They continued to watch the movie together, bodies cuddled next to each other until Dongju bit down on Geonhak’s hand resting on his shoulder. Geonhak flinched at the feeling and looked down at the boy, who was practically gnawing on his hand. 

“Ju, stop.” said Geonhak, half-heartedly, not really caring that Dongju wouldn’t let go. Frankly, Geontak thought the younger looked quite adorable biting on his hand. Once pain began to shoot up Geonhak’s hand, he tried shaking Dongju off again.

“Baby, you got to stop.” Geohak said, the pet name escaping his lips accidentally, causing Dongju to instantly stop biting his hand, a red blush coating his face. He attempted to avoid eye contact with Geonhak, but Geonhak clearly could see the younger trying not to smile while he looked down. 

“Wait, Dongju liked when I called him baby?” he thought, biting his lip to avoid smiling and deciding to test the waters again. “Ju baby, I’m okay with you biting, but please, a little lighter?” asked Geonhak. Dongju nodded, pink cheeks still on full display. 

“I want to kiss him.” thought Geonhak, staring at the blushing boy, “I want to kiss him so badly, why is he so adorable? Fuck it.” He called Dongju’s name, and the younger looked up at him, “Yes hyung?” he replied. 

Geonhak responded by cupping Dongju’s cheeks and pulled his face closer to his, “I’m sorry.” the older whispered, then pressed his lips against Dongju’s. 

Much to Geonhak’s surprise, Dongju didn’t pull away and actually deepened the kiss, turning it from a chaste kiss to a passionate one, filled with emotion. His lips were hot against Geonhak’s, and Dongju’s teased his tongue against his hyung’s bottom lip. Dongju climbed into Geonhak’s lap and straddled him, then wrapped his arms around Geonhak’s waist. Geonhak began to feel feverish from what was happening, convinced he was in a lucid dream. 

“Took you long enough to kiss me,” said Dongju, eventually pulling away from Geonhak’s lips. Dongju had a teasing glint in his eyes and swollen lips covered in saliva. “Took me long enough?” exclaimed Geonhak in disbelief, wiping his lips with his hand, “You know how hard it is to tell if someone likes you? I spent months-”

Geonhak’s ranting was cut off by Dongju nibbling on Geonhak’s biceps since he was wearing a tank top. However, Geonhak was done with being bitten and wanted something else. He tugged the younger upwards, so they were face to face, then wrapped his arms around Dongiu’s neck. Geonhak kissed Dongju hard, his lips tingling from the pressure of the kiss. 

“I’d rather you kiss me then bite me,” said Geonhak, pouting when he pulled away from Dongju’s lips. Dongju smiled and said, “I can oblige your request.” He placed a soft kiss on Geonhak’s cheek, causing his hyung to flush in response. 

“Cute.” giggled Dongju while pressing another kiss on Geonhak’s cheek. Dongju’s comment made Geonhak shake his head. “That’s all you Ju,” Geohak said, nuzzling his nose against the younger’s cheek affectionately.  “Hyung, when are you going to ask me the question, hm?” asked Dongju, turning to face him with a mischievous smile. Geonhak froze, “He can’t mean asking to be his boyfriend?” he thought, “I mean he can’t want me-”

Geonhak’s overthinking was cut off by Dongju practically yelling, “Ask me to your boyfriend dummy! It’s the least you can do after making out with me!” “You were the one who kissed back!” exclaimed Geonhak, “And shoved your tongue in my mouth AND straddled me!” “Yeah, yeah, whatever.” replied Dongju, his usual snark in his voice but was smiling uncontrollably, “Ask me the question already, hyung! I’m an inpatient boy.”

“Clearly,” Geohak said under his voice, causing Dongju to pout at him with his lower lip jutted out, which just so happened to be one of Geonhak’s weaknesses. “Fine fine,” sighed Geonhak, pretending to be done with the boy, but his heart felt otherwise. 

“Will you be my boyfriend, Dongju?” smiled Geonhak. Dongju buried his face into Geonhak’s chest in response, clearly shy from the question. “Now he’s acting all shy?” thought Geonhak shaking his head, “You have 3 seconds to respond,” he warned, beginning to count down. 

Dongju instantly looked up at Geonhak, “Yes hyung! Yes, I want to be your boyfriend,” he exclaimed, tackling him into a hug. “Woah there,” laughed Geonhak softy, caressing the younger boy’s hair, who was now laying on top of him. 

Geonhak looked up at Dongju, who was lying on top of him. He looked so pretty, long blonde hair sticking to his forehead and lips still swollen the color of cherry because of their desperate kissing.  “You’re all mine now,” said Geonhak, breath heavy, making Dongju roll his eyes. “Possessive Much?” Dongju jokingly snide but bent down to sweetly kiss the older boy underneath him, then rolled off Geonhak, so they were lying side by side. 

“So how are we going to tell the members, Hyung?” Dongju asked Geonhak. “I don’t know,” admitted Geonhak, “Let’s just wait until we feel ready. “Okay,” Dongju replied, wrapping his arms around his hyung’s waist and nestled his face into his neck. Geonhak pressed a kiss on the crown of Dongju’s head, inhaling the boy’s scent. 

“I like this,” Dongju said softly, “I like being your boyfriend, that title makes me happy.” “Likewise,” smiled Geonhak, sitting up on his elbow to look down at now boyfriend. “So pretty,” he said, brushing Dongju’s blonde hair out of his face with a soft smile, still in disbelief that he was his boyfriend. 

“Agh! How am I going to deal with your sappy comments now?” exclaimed Dongju, “You’re quite a romantic, Kim Geonhak.” he teased. Geonhak rolled his eyes, but a very obvious blush appeared on his face.  “Son Dongju-” Geonhak said through gritted teeth, embarrassed, trying to stop the younger from teasing him, but Dongju just laughed in response. 

“I like it, hyung, it’s cute,” said Dongju, reaching up to plant a kiss on the older’s nose, giggling when he saw how flustered Geonhak looked. “Let’s go get something to eat, I heard Youngjo hyung left leftovers in the fridge!” Dongju exclaimed, tugging on Geonhak’s arm. “Okay, but if Youngjo gets mad that someone ate his food, it’s your fault,” Geonhak warned Dongju, who was bouncing up and down on the bed excited to eat. 

“Yeah, whatever,” said Dongju dismissively, knowing he was the baby of the group and wouldn’t get in trouble no matter what chaos he caused.  Race you hyung!” Dongju called out, suddenly jumping off the bed and making a run for the door, making Geonhak do a double-take. “I’ll bite you if you aren’t in the kitchen in 5 seconds!” Geonhak bolted out of his bedroom, not wanting to meet the fate of Dongju’s teeth against his fingers. 

Let’s just say that Geonhak suffered the punishment from Dongju even though he made it in time.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed my first ONEUS fic! Comments and kudos are much appreciated :DD


End file.
